brothersconflictfandomcom-20200222-history
Brothers Conflict:Brilliant Blue
Plot Ema Hinata is a young sixteen year old girl who has lived alone throughout a majority of her adolesence. Since she was young she lived alone with her father, Hinata Rintaro, who is constantly away overseas due to his job as a famous adventurer. Recently, her father had gotten engaged to a woman, named Asahina Miwa, and with that Ema was to acquire thirteen siblings. However, as the siblings and Ema get to know each other the siblings, who all happen to be male, all somehow grow feelings for her despite her being their new "sister". Characters 'Main Characters' *Ema Hinata The main protagonist in the game, and who you play as. A sixteen year old girl who has recently learned the true feeling of being in a family. Despite this, she is actually the adopted daughter of Hinata Rintaro, but is still considered part of the Asahina family. *Azusa Asahina One of the six characters you can choose as a love interest. A young twenty-four year old who works as a seiyuu(Japanese for "voice actor", usually for anime or video games). He is one of the fan-favorite triplets with Tsubaki andNatsume. Azusa is seen as calm and collected, but also keeps Tsubaki from doing unnecessary things. *Natsume Asahina One of the six candidates you can choose from in the game. A mature twenty-four year old who works as a game designer — it's normal to see his two brothers featured as voice actors in his games. He is one of the fan-favorite triplets with Tsubaki and Azusa, but happens to be the fraternal triplet. Natsume is rather straightforward and happens to be really good at caring for others in his own way. *Iori Asahina One of the six playable characters in the game. A prince-like eighteen year old who attends a private high school; different from Ema. He is the most calm and collected brother of the Asahina family. Iori seems to be the caretaker of the garden of the household. *Louis Asahina One of the six characters you can choose as a love interest. A mysterious twenty-one year old who works as a professional hairdresser. He is often seen with Ema's pet squirrel, Juli. Louis is rather mellow, speaks slowly, but seems to care deeply for Ema. Though he is the eighth son, he was adopted when he was two but only the siblings older than him know that. *Ukyo Asahina One of the six candidates you can choose from in the game. An independent twenty-nine year old who happens to work as a lawyer. As the second son, he keeps track of the other siblings. Ukyo seems reliable, but at times can be rather awkward when he is put into certain kinds of situations. He had an ex-girlfriend, Amamiya Reiko. *Wataru Asahina One of the six playable characters in the game. A sweet young ten year old who is usually seen around the house, but is an elementary student. He doesn't want to be treated like a child, but when his actions go a little too far Ukyoand Masaomi slightly scold him. Wataru is the youngest sibling, honest, assertive, and somewhat spoiled. 'Other Characters' *Juli Ema's pet squirrel. He is seen as her bodyguard; Juli insists that the Asahina brothers are all wolves. Only Ema andLouis are able to understand him when he talks. *Hinata Rintaro Ema's father, or "Papa". He is usually away overseas because he is a famous adventurer. Despite raising Ema, it is later on revealed that he actually adopted her after her parents passed away when she was young. *Miwa Asahina The mother of the Asahina household. She is a well-known fashion designer. Later on married to Hinata Rintaro. Gameplay Opening JEALOUSNESS by Asahina Tsubaki & Azusa & Natsume Promotional Video External Link *Official Website o. Category:Media Category:Game Category:Brilliant Blue Category:Brothers Conflict